


Polaris

by LittlePeony



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeony/pseuds/LittlePeony
Summary: Tucked into the tall grass and the wildflowers.
Relationships: John Bonham/John Paul Jones
Kudos: 10





	Polaris

I was looking at the way the stars twinkled, and how clear the outside air was, through the reflection in your eyes. 

And I remembered a passing fancy I had as a child, where I would sit on the counter of the bathroom sink, and get as close as I could to the mirror in the dark. I thought the reflection I saw so dimly was another world, then, and it made me cry. Pushing my fingers against the glass. Cheek upon the cool. Because I felt so horrible to be inside the one world, because I felt so stuck. And I thought maybe, even though I saw my other self crying, that they had a life better than I. 

But as I looked into my own eyes through what shone out of your iris, I saw myself smile. 

And I knew I wouldn't give anything to be anywhere else but here, in the crook if your arm, where our body heat was the only thing keeping the cool air from becoming too frigid, and the only harsh music was that of the crickets and the tree frogs. 

"What're you lookin' at me for?" You asked it with a smile, but used your hand to wipe away imaginary imperfections from your face and your beard. 

I put my hand on your forearm, and brought it to my chest. Held your palm. 

"I was just thinking," I told you, and you smiled and made a chuckle I could feel better than I heard, and you looked back up at the sky. 

And so did I. The real sky. Past the horizon of black trees up past the faded rainbow of sunset, to the dark twinkling dome. I smelled hay and heard the lowing of a cow back where I knew the barn was. 

And I thought it was really quite fitting, you owning this place. A cattle farm. One that needed a little fixing up to do. I wouldn't know anyone better to stay with the work and the upkeep. 

I thought for a moment about my own home. And how it was similar, but really also the opposite, you know. With its grand old archetchure and its features. And how quaint and cozy yours was. 

And I pondered long and hard about if I really would rather live like that. 

Quaint. 

Cozy. 

"Shhh," I heard you say it, and I felt your hand slide through my hair. 

Felt the sides of my mouth twitch up. "I haven't said anything," but I already knew what you'd say. 

"Wales could hear you think this loud." 

I smiled something toothy, and I couldn't hold back a chuckle. And maybe that made me hold onto you all the tighter. 

But you did the same for me. 

"I just wanted to know," I said, taking in a breath while I felt myself still grin, "If they'll all still be here like this on a night like tomorrow." 

You shifted a bit. Bringing the quilt up around our shoulders. 

"What for?" 

I closed my eyes. And turned my head so that when I breathed deeply, I could understand the warm mammal scent, and pinewood, and sagebrush. So I could feel the way your hair had gotten so long and lovely. 

"So we could do this again." I replied. 

I knew you were smirking. 

And you closed your eyes after that, too. 

"I guess we'll have to find out."


End file.
